fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starmix03/:(
Guys, do you sometimes think that you're weird because you like Pretty Cure? Yeah, I know most of the people here are girls but I'm just starting to feel abnormal for my age. I asked for a Smile Pact which I ALWAYS WANTED eversince Smile was still airing in Japan, and now in HK where my mom is, Smile Pretty Cure are in toy stores everywhere. Smile is now my second favorite PC series after GoPri, and I am just so desperate to get a Smile Pact since I was 10 years old. The last time I went to Hong Kong was in 2012, 4 years ago, and I bought myself a Kokoro Perfume. My parents accepted, because I was still 10 years old. I was still a kid. But now as 4 years passed by, I'm turning 14 next month and I still LOVE Pretty Cure. I think it's very abnormal for a girl my age to like these kinds of stuff since they must 'move on' to something more mature. But I don't. I feel like Wendy from Peter Pan who doesn't want to grow up at all. I see alot of my friends from kindergarten and primary taking this path. They were all acting like they were 5-year olds many years ago, and now they moved on to something way more mature than that. It can be either they go fangirling over a cute guy (where I barely have a crush on Western guys, I prefer Asian guys sorry), or they start loving a mainstream artist. I don't even like mainstream music, sorry folks. My entire family told me to grow up. Yes. THE ENTIRE FAMILY. You guys may know me or making the three-way crossover called Super Hero All Stars. I first published it in FFN in July 2013. Everyone loved it. But now, I think the first story was the most stupid idea I ever made. Because I was so stupid back then, I decided to make a love story among the heroes. Boom. Everybody in FFN suddenly ships it thanks to me. It's all my fault. Back in October 2013, my mom already realized that I watch tokusatsu. She told me to stop. I cried hardly. I promised myself to stop, but I broke the rules. This is the only rule I rebel in. I never stop until now, and I like it. A couple months later, she found out that I watch Pretty Cure. I was 11/12 that time. She told me to stop because it's "too childish" and she always tells me to grow up. I didn't listen to her and I still have an unhealthy obsession with PC :) Let's see if I actually asked her to buy me a Smile Pact one more time, she'll refuse. Why? Because I'm "too old for toys". Guys, do any of you still collect Pretty Cure merchandise? The only reason why I want a Smile Pact is only '''just for collecting. '''Sure, I'll play with it, but my main purpose with that is just for collecting. Even I said I wanted to collect PC stuff and my mom still said no. Well actually, my sister told my mom that I wanted a Pretty Cure toy. So this happened yesterday in the supermarket: "She wants a Precure toy!" said my sister. "Pre-what?" said my mom. "Precure! You know, those super girly things!" "It's... It's just for collection!!" I said. My heart was beating so fast at this moment, waiting for the answer. "Isn't Precure for kids only?" said my mom. "If that's the case then you don't need it." "HA!!!!!!!" shouted my sister. She did a raspberry (putting your tongue out and making a fart noise with it) to me. My heart deeply sank like a Titanic. I felt like collapsing to the ground and I felt so numb. But on the other hand, I was so angry at my sister that I wanted to punch her face so badly. I'm very heartbroken and currently falling into despair now. Seriously. That day seriously traumatized me so hard. I didn't speak for a few minutes to her since I was so angry. Now, what should I do? Should I still convince my mom to get it? She's in HK right now until Friday. Somebody please help me. The fact of people my age 'moving on' to something more mature and suitable for their age makes me super uncomfortable. I'm gonna cry now. Bye ;( Category:Blog posts